


Forget Me Not

by thegrandtortoise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandtortoise/pseuds/thegrandtortoise





	Forget Me Not

Kitta’s POV

I pushed my trolley through the wall at Platform 9 ¾, my older brother Arjun close behind. The platform was crowded, full of teary parents kissing their first-year children good-bye, third years comparing their elective choices, and sixth years moaning over their O.W.L results. A pair of cats slinked around my trolley, possibly pursuing a runaway rat that looked rather skinny and terrified. 

I chuckled, examining my own cat, Minnie, who sat miserably in her kennel, glaring at me reproachfully. She was a beautiful tabby, her fur a mix of inky black, chocolatey brown, and sunburst orange. She was becoming rather fat as well, even though she was hardly two years old. Perhaps I fed her too much.

Oh well.

I elbowed my way through the chaos, attempting to reach the scarlet steam engine that stood waiting on the other side, billowing out great white puffs of smoke. Arjun made his way in front of me, clearing out a path so I could steer my trolley and not run some poor first year over. Finally we reached the train, and Arjun helped me lift my hefty trunk into the train’s corridor.

“All set?” Arjun asked, looking me over. I had my trusty leather messenger bag at my side, my light jacket tied around my waist, and my hair in a ponytail. I double checked for my wand, tucked into a secret pocket in my bag.

“You know it,” I replied, smiling. “I’m glad you came to see me off.”

“Well, with Mum and Dad off at work, it was the least I could do for my little sis,” Arjun said, ruffling my hair.

“Stop, you’re ruining my hair!” I said, laughing and shoving his hand away. He chuckled, and then opened his arms wide. I went in for the hug happily, squeezing him tightly.

“Be good. Take care of yourself, Kitta,” Arjun said into my hair.

“I will,” I answered. The train blared its horn, signaling that it was nearly time to leave.

“Love you, Kitta,” Arjun said as I stepped onto the train.

“I love you too, Arjun,” I replied. “Bye! See you at Christmas!”

“Have a good year!” he yelled over the noise of frantic children trying to get on the train.

I waved, then dragged my trunk along the hallway, searching for my usual compartment. It was near the front of the train, so I dragged my trunk along, wincing as it bonked into the sides of the narrow hallway.

When I reached my compartment, it was empty, so I lugged my trunk inside, and with some difficulty, hoisted it up onto the rack. My two best friends, Ella Fallows and Ivy Alvarez, had been my friends since the first day of our Hogwarts career. We had met at the Hufflepuff table as scared little first years, and had bonded immediately over our shared love of hot chocolate and whipped cream. 

I know, kind of stupid, but seriously, eleven-year olds can bond over literally anything. Like once, in my fourth year, I overheard a couple of first-year Ravenclaws getting much too excited about Bowtruckles. Really? 

My older brother, Arjun, was three years older than me, and was currently in training to become a Healer at St. Mungo’s. My parents and I were super proud of him, considering how hard it was for him to get in. I thought he was wonderful, though rather annoying at times. He had been in Gryffindor while he went to Hogwarts.

I plopped down on the seat after sliding the glass door shut, pulling off my messenger bag and setting next to me. I supposed Ella was off snogging her boyfriend, Max, in an empty compartment, and Ivy was probably hogging the bathroom, applying a fresh coat of makeup (which she would do at least twice more during the ride to Hogwarts).

I let Minnie out, and she meowed gratefully and stretched her legs. She then promptly sat in my lap, and fell asleep, purring quietly.

 

Sighing at my loneliness, I pulled my current book out of my bag, as well as a pair of headphones and my phone. I started up some music, stuck the headphones in my ears, and opened up my book to continue reading where I had left off the night before. After sticking a piece of gum in my mouth, I decided that this was the best way to wait for my friends.

 

James’ POV

“Oi, mate!” I yelled, calling out to my best friend, Roger Thomas, who was facing his family, saying goodbye to his dad. He whipped around quickly, and grinned when he saw me.

“James! How’re you doing?” he asked.

“I’m great, Roger,” I said. “It’s nice to see you, Mr. Thomas.” I said to Roger’s dad.

“Nice to see you too, James. How’re your dad and mum doing?” Mr. Thomas asked, looking over my head to find my parents.

“They’re the same as ever, Mr. Thomas.” I replied. “Still extremely annoying and embarrassing.”

Mr. Thomas chuckled, and I turned to Roger.

“How’s your summer been?” I asked.

“Oh, it’s been great, James. I wonder where Matthew is.”

“I’m here,” said a voice behind us. We turned to find our other best mate, Matthew Wood, standing with his broomstick and trunk in hand.

“Matthew, it’s great to see you!” I said.

“Yeah, mate, you too,” he said. “Have any of you seen Aria?”

Aria was Matthew’s Ravenclaw girlfriend, and I had no doubt that as soon as we found her, we would be forgotten- the two of them loved snogging, a little too much in my opinion.

“No, but she must be on the train already. Come on, let’s find a compartment before they’re all taken,” I suggested. The three of us waved bye to our parents, then hauled our trunks on the train.

We walked along the corridor, peering into compartments to find a free one. We found one with one Slytherin inside, but he gave us a nasty glare when we cracked open the door, so we moved along. Several of the compartments were taken by snogging couples reunited after the hols, which was probably why we couldn’t find an empty one.

Finally, we came to the front of the train, where we found a compartment with only a single girl inside, reading a book with headphones in. A cat was snoring in her lap. When we opened the door, she looked up.

“Hello, all the other compartments are full- do you mind if we sit here?” I asked.

“Oh, not at all! Come in,” the girl said, removing her headphones.

After we heaved our trunks up onto the rack, I introduced us.

“I’m James Potter, and these are my mates, Roger Thomas and Matthew Wood,” I said. “Sixth year.”

“I know,” the girl said. “I’m Keerthika Acharya, but please, call me Kitta. I’m in sixth year as well.”

I looked Kitta over for a moment. She had on jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt, with her black hair up in a messy ponytail. A leather messenger bag sat by her side, bulging with stuff. Her skin was a goldish brown, and her features were slightly regal, with a slender nose, bright eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was obviously Indian, and she looked strangely familiar.

“I feel like we’ve met before,” I said, still scrutinizing her features. Where had I seen her?

“You know, considering that I’ve been in your Charms for the past five years, I’d say that you have terrible memory,” Kitta said, smirking.

“Oh,” I said, red creeping up my cheeks. “Sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

“No worries, Potter.”

I still couldn’t figure out what house she was in, and I was tipping between Ravenclaw and Slytherin at the moment, based on her demeanor. Deciding on Ravenclaw, I spoke up.

“Er- are you a Ravenclaw?” I asked, sheepish.

“Already forgotten who you have Charms with, have you?” Kitta asked, smirking again. “No, I’m not a Ravenclaw- I’m absolute crap at riddles. I’m a Hufflepuff.”

“Never met a Hufflepuff so sarcastic before,” I said, and it was her turn to blush.

“You can’t have met many Hufflepuffs then,” Kitta replied, but she was still red.

I noticed that Roger and Matthew hadn’t spoken even once and just as I was about to say something, Matthew spoke up.

“Mate, I think I’ll go find Aria now- she must be looking for me,” Matthew said, looking anxious. 

“Sure mate, whatever. We’ll be here, probably,” I answered.

“Erm, I’ve got to use the loo, James. I’ll be right back,” Roger said. “Come on, Matthew.”

The two of them exited the compartment, and I noticed Kitta smirking again.

“What’re you on about…Acharya, was it?” I asked.

“There’s no way Thomas will be right back- my friend, Ivy Alvarez, is hogging up the bathroom. It might take him an hour…or two,” Kitta explained, snickering.

I noticed the cat again.

“Is that your cat?” I asked.

“Yeah, this is Minnie,” Kitta said, stroking the cat’s fur. “She’s rather fat, isn’t she?”

Just then, a shriek sounded outside, and the compartment door burst open.

“Kitta! OMG, I’ve missed you so much!” the girl squealed, squeezing Kitta so tightly I thought she might be crushed. Minnie jumped off Kitta’s lap, and stretched on the ground.

“It’s nice to see you too, Ella!” Kitta replied, laughing. ‘Ella’ had long blond hair that swung down to her bottom, skinny jeans, a sunny yellow t-shirt, and a huge, bright smile. She practically screamed ‘Hufflepuff’.

“Me and Ivy have been looking everywhere for you!” Ella scolded.

“Well, I came to our usual compartment,” Kitta said, scooping up Minnie. “Were you off snogging Max?”

“…Maybe.”

“Then it’s your own fault you didn’t find me. I suppose Ivy’s freshening up her makeup?”

“Duh, of course she is! There’s a line 15 people long for the bathroom,” Ella said, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes. She turned around and spotted me sitting on the bench. “Well, who’s this? James Potter, in our compartment?”

“Hello,” I said, standing. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Ella Fallows,” Ella said, sticking out her hand. I shook it. Ella turned back to Kitta.

“Well, come on, Kit, I’ve gotten us a different compartment, and Ivy’s dumped her stuff there too,” Ella said, reaching for Kitta’s trunk.

“All right, then,” said Kitta, grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder. “It was really nice talking to you, Potter. Try not to forget my face again, please.”

“You too, Acharya,” I replied, chuckling and watching Kitta drag her trunk through the doorway. 

The two left, and I was in silence, left to ponder this new discovery- Keerthika Acharya, sassiest Hufflepuff ever.


End file.
